Effort Values
Effort values, abbreviated EV'''s, are attributes which give bonuses to an individual Pokémon's stats and improve differently depending which Pokémon they defeat. Officially, they have been referred to as base points in Japanese since Pokémon Gold and Silver and as base stats in English since Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. In the context of Generations I and II, the effort system is unofficially known as Stat Experience, or "Stat Exp." for short. Effort values typically only appear in the core series and side series Pokémon games; they are not present in the spin-off Pokémon games, such as the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. However, Pokémon Legends uses Effort Value Mechanics, making it similar to the Core Series games. Effort values, in the form of effort points, are gained in addition to bonuses gained by increasing level. Effort values usually make trained Pokémon stronger than wild Pokémon, even those of the same level. Effort points are awarded equally to all Pokémon who participated in defeating a Pokémon. Though they are shared, each of the Pokémon will receive the standard amount of effort points. There are two limits to the amount of EVs a Pokémon can gain. Each Pokémon can have a maximum of 510 EVs. One stat can have a maximum of 252 EVs. (Rule 252 is highly suggested as other 6 EVs are worthless) __TOC__ EV Training Hotspots - Unit 4 ---------- | Attack | ---------- '''Location: Route 1 Pokémon: Heracross +2 ATK EV ---------- | Defense | ---------- Location: Darlinghurst/Blackfell Town Forest Darlinghurst: Exeggcute +1 DEF EV (very easy to find as only Exeggcute and Hoothoot appear in that spot) Blackfell Town Forest: Sudowoodo +2 DEF EV (found only during the day) ---------- | Special Attack | ---------- Location: Route 2 Pokémon: Girafarig +2 SPATK EV ---------- | Special Defense | ---------- Location: Safari Zone 1 Pokémon: Mr.Mime, Dustox (+2 SPDEF +3 SPDEF = +5 SPDEF EV) ---------- | Speed | ---------- Location: Darlinghurst (Long Patch Where Cyndaquil Trainer Is) Pokémon: Aipom, Ponyta, Murkrow +1 SPE (x3) = +3 SPEED EV ------ | HP | ------ Location: Route 2 Pokémon: Jigglypuff +2 HP EV Extra-Breakdown - Unit 5 Some Pokémon Will Yield More Than 1 EV Between 2 Stats And Sometimes Even Between 3! What Does That Mean? Take Unown For Example, It Will Yield 1 EV In ATK and 1 EV In SPATK ---- Pokémon that give EVs Select EV= Please select a stat to see which increase EV for it. |-| HP= * Caterpie * Nidoran-F * Jigglypuff * Grimer * Hoothoot * Wooper * Igglybugg * Dunsparce * Wurmple * Shroomish * Slakoth * Whismur * Makuhita * Gulpin * Wynaut * Shellos * Munchlax * Tropius * Phanpy * Castform * Azurill * Slowpoke * Lickitung * Wobbuffet * Snorunt * Wailmer * Lapras * Barboach * Snorlax * Chinchou * Relicanth * Spheal |-| Attack= * Ekans * Nidorian-M * Paras * Mankey * Growlithe * Machop * Bellsprout * Doduo * Krabby * Goldeen * Scyther * Dratini * Sentret * Spinarak * Snubbull * Teddiursa * Swinub * Tyrogue * Larvitar * Bagon * Poochyena * Trapinch * Mawile * Zangoose * Corphish * Shuppet * Shinx * Gible * Seviper * Solrock * Qwilfish * Carvanha * Stantler * Absol * Beedrill * Unown * Nuzleaf * Pinsir * Tauros |-| Defense= * Sandshrew * Geodude * Onix * Exeggcute * Cubone * Koffing * Rhyhorn * Tangela * Pineco * Gligar * Seedot * Nincada * Nosepass * Aron * Kricketot * Bronzor * Shuckle * Cascoon * Silcoon * Skarmory * Miltank * Shellder * Sudowoodo * Corsola * Torkoal * Beldum * Clamperl * Relicanth |-| Special Attack= * Oddish * Psyduck * Abra * Magnemite * Gastly * Horsea * Natu * Mareep * Sunkern * Slugma * Remoraid * Ralts * Mawile * Numel * Spinda * Cacnea * Budew * Cherubi * Seviper * Houndour * Lunatone * Beautifly * Butterfree * Chimecho * Flaaffy * Smoochum * Unown * Roselia * Jynx * Magmar |-| Special Defense= * Venonat * Tentacool * Seel * Drowzee * Ledyba * Cleffa * Togepi * Hoppip * Lotad * Spoink * Duskull * Shuckle * Baltoy * Lombre * Mr.Mime * Dustox * Mantine * Corsola * Butterfree * Beedrill * Chimecho * Misdreavus * Kecleon * Swablu |-| Speed= * Weedle * Pidgey * Rattata * Spearow * Vulpix * Zubat * Diglett * Meowth * Poliwag * Ponyta * Voltorb * Magikarp * Pichu * Aipom * Yanma * Murkrow * Sneasel * Delibird * Elekid * Zigzagoon * Taillow * Wingull * Surskit * Skitty * Meditite * Elecktrike * Plusle * Starly * Stunky * Electabuzz * Minun * Staryu * Smeargle * Feebas * Finneon * Volbeat * Illumise * Luvdisc * Tauros * Staravia Using a Macho Brace A Macho Brace is an EV-enhancing item that doubles all effort values gained by the holder during a battle. It can be used to EV Train a Pokémon faster. For example, defeating Heracross will give 4 EVs instead of 2. Using an EV Reducer EV Reducers will reduce the EVs in a stat by 10. This is helpful if a mistake is made in the training, or a Pokémon's EVs are too high to follow the 252 rule. Trivia *Having 252 EVs in a stat raises that stat by 63 points *A Fully Trained Pokémon is a Pokémon that has reached 510 EVs overall has reached the maximum EVS it can earn Gallery Screenshot(430).png|A Pokemon with Full EVs in Attack and Speed. Category:Game Mechanics